


Heat

by Bunnywest



Series: Gentleman 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Stiles and Peter spend his second heat together.





	Heat

Just like clockwork,  Stiles goes into heat again six months after the first time.

And once again, he’s lost track of the days and Peter has to gently remind him that he probably needs to arrange time off from his job at the bookstore, because his heat actually is in just three days.

“I don’t understand how someone who’s basically a genius struggles to keep track of the date“ Peter teases him.

“Hey, I’m busy, I don’t have time for such pedestrian things as times and dates” Stiles protests.

‘Besides” he adds, “I know you keep track for me. You’re looking forwards to it.”

“Oh absolutely” Peter agrees. “Your last heat was one of the best weeks of my life, and I’m keen to repeat it”.

Stiles asks ”Are we going to your place, or getting the suite?

“Oh, definitely the suite”.

“Yessss” Stiles fist pumps. “What?  That toy chest was awesome” he says to Peter, waggling his eyebrows.

Peter hums. “Are there any left that you didn’t try?”

Stiles blushes and flips him off.

* * *

 

When Stiles heat had finally hit, it had been…...intense.

Even with wolf stamina, Peter had been forced to cry off halfway through day two, desperate for a few hours’  sleep and a shower.

Stiles had sworn and thrown things at him, cranky at being denied, until Peter had opened the chest.

Once Stiles had seen what was inside, he’d grabbed handfuls of ribbed dildos, inflating dildos, giant cone shaped plugs, whatever he could carry, and spread it on the bed gleefully.

He’d honest to god cackled when he found the horse cock. Peter had reached out to touch it, but Stiles snatched it away with a crazed look in his eye, hissing out “The precioussss”.

And then he’d told Peter to get out and leave him, and to come back when he was going to be any damned good.

Peter would have been insulted if he hadn’t been so tired down to his bones. As it was, he slept for four glorious hours before he was woken by the heat of a body draped around him, grinding desperately.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, come back, I miss you. The toys don’t smell like you do” Stiles had whimpered.

He smelled overpoweringly good, and Peter had slept, and so it was no effort at all for him to fuck Stiles into the mattress again, and then again, until the wave of his heat had abated.

Peter still teases him about trying to smuggle the precious out in his luggage.

 

* * *

 

 

Because Peter is a Responsible Alpha, he happily goes for his contraceptive injection the next day, just as he had before Stiles’ last heat.

 It’s much simpler for him to get the shot, and it means no condoms , which he is one million percent in favor of.

He’s just leaving the doctor’s office, still carrying the info sheet they hand out, even though he’s familiar with the instructions and cautions printed on it from past appointments.

His mobile rings, and it’s Stiles.

“It’s here “is all he needs to say.

Peter collects him and they’re at the hotel within twenty minutes.

Peter completes the check in, as Stiles is past reasonable human interaction.

Once his heat hits, he’s cranky as all fuck until he gets a dick in him.

He’s already tried to climb into Peter’s lap on the drive over, and is sulking because Peter used the pissweak excuse of not wanting to die in a rollover to fend off his advances.

He hustles them quickly up to the suite, and thank god it’s only two stories up, because any longer and it would have been embarrassing when the elevator doors opened.

As soon as they’re in the door of the room, Stiles is on him, pressing him into the wall and rubbing up against him, grinding desperately and keening.

“Fuck fuck, fuck, Peter, want it “he pants out, trying to get Peter’s jeans down, too out of it to realise that they’re still buttoned.

Peter deftly undoes the button and fly, and shoves his jeans to the floor. He’s hard, has been since he picked Stiles up and was overwhelmed by the smell of slick and need. Stiles runs a hand over his shaft, groaning in want.

He’s pulled his own clothes off haphazardly, and he throws himself at Peter, literally, wrapping his legs around his waist as he climbs him.

Peter turns them around so that Stiles has his back against the wall, holds him up by his thighs, and pulls him down onto his dick.

He slides in, the thick liquid oozing from Stiles making it an easy glide.

He doesn’t bother with foreplay, because he’s learned from last heat – Stiles wants cock, and he wants it now.

Fingers need not apply.

Tongues may be interviewed later in the week, but for now, he wants all dick, all the time.

The breath leaves Stiles’ body in a rush as he stretches around Peter, and the feeling of fullness causes him to relax immediately.

Peter lifts him again, and once again drops him down, going as deep as he can.

He can feel Stiles start to throb and clench around him as instincts kick in and his body prepares for an alpha cock to breed him repeatedly.

Peter drives up in time with the throbbing and clenching. He doesn’t waste time on niceties, because he knows Stiles won’t get any relief from his symptoms until he fucks him till he comes.

So for now it’s fast and dirty, using his supernatural strength to support Stiles as he drives up into him.

Stiles has a completely filthy mouth in heat, and he’s giving it free rein now.

“Aw yeah, fuck me into the wall, put that big cock in deep, make me feel it, wreck my ass. Make me come just from this” he hisses.

Peter follows the instructions flawlessly.

It’s only a matter of minutes before Stiles is gasping and clenching, and he comes in hot spurts between their bodies. “Jesus, Peter, come inside me, breed me like I’m yours ” he gasps out, and at the thought of it Peter loses all control and comes deep inside him.

He holds Stiles up as they both recover, and then carries him over to the bed and lays him down.

He curls up behind him and catches his breath for a few minutes, while he can.

And sure enough, it’s not long before Stiles’ breathing starts to come out in quick pants, and he starts to grind against Peters’ leg, asking “Again?”

It’s the closest thing to civil that Stiles has been since he picked him up - heat makes him insatiable, but also downright rude.

Peter forgives him though, because he knows that he can’t help it. He likes to think that it’s because he’s irresistible.

He rolls him over onto his front and Stiles instinctively arches his back and presents his ass. Peter pulls his slick hole wide with his thumbs, marveling at the stretch and give, and ignoring Stiles’ protests of “Stop playing and damn well fuck me, Peter”.

He pulls his thumb out and sees the hole spring back to its previous shape, pink and slightly open, the flesh soft and spongy and inviting.

He’s still looking, mesmerized, when Stiles mutters out “oh, for fucks sake” and rolls over, pushes Peter onto his back, and mounts him without hesitation.

As he sinks down onto the shaft, he lets out a long groan as each inch sinks in. When he’s finally full, he lifts himself off slowly, and repeats the process. He relishes the slow drag and pull, and Peter grabs hold of his  hips and holds him as he pushes into him, snapping his hips up.

He works up a punishing rhythm, and Stiles has his head back and his eyes closed, and looks like he’s thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Oh fuck yes, all the big” he moans out, and Peter snorts.

Stiles starts to ride him harder, and Peter happily lets himself be used as a fucktoy, because he knows that after this, Stiles will probably be at least a little lucid.

And also, because damn, it feels amazing.

Stiles in heat is a wanton creature, all desire and sinuous grace and hot flesh.

He’s truly beautiful to watch as he lets go of all his inhibitions, moaning and arching his back, running his hands over his chest and tugging at his nipples as he rides Peter with reckless abandon, raising himself up on lean thighs, panting and cursing.

There’s a light sheen of sweat all over his body, and he glistens and gleams. _Omega glow_ thinks Peter absently.

Stiles is reduces to making _uh uh uh_   noises  each time he feels Peter’s cock fill him, and Peter feels the telltale tightening of his hole seconds before Stiles throws his head back and comes with a loud cry.

Peter bucks his hips up one last time and follows him over the edge, panting as Stiles milks him dry with his spasming channel.

His eyes are closed, but he can feel Stiles gently stroking his chest, and a moment later he feels him climb off and curl up against him with a happy sigh.

Then he feels hands stroking his face, and he hears ‘Peeeter….Peeeeeteeeer….” in a soft singsong tone, and that in itself tells him that Stiles is in his happy place, sated for now and feeling content.

He opens his eyes and smiles softly at the sight of Stiles laying curled against him, cheeks flushed, hair in disarray, mouth slack with pleasure.

“Yes, darling?” he asks.

Stiles sits up a little then, and eyes him seriously.

“I wanted to ask you something before my heat, but time got away…” he starts hesitantly.

Peter gives him a slight nod to indicate he’s listening, and Stiles continues.

“I’m with it enough to ask you now, though”.

He takes a deep breath.

“If you wanted to Woo me, I wouldn’t say no, that’s all.”

Peter raises a brow.

“That’s certainly something we could look at, _after_ your heat. I’ll ask you properly then” he replies smoothly, like his heart isn’t hammering in his chest with excitement at the thought.

Because Courting, that’s to find a heat partner, but there’s no obligation for anything more.

Wooing though, is the next step. Couples who are Wooing are proclaiming their intention to enter a relationship exclusively.

It’s the omega’s call, to invite an alpha to woo them.

It’s the alpha’s right to refuse. Peter knows damned well he won’t, but he also won’t commit to anything while there’s any chance Stiles is heat-addled.

Stiles grins, telling him “I expect you to woo the _fuck_ out of me Peter, fair warning.”

“Duly noted” Peter replies, and leans in for a kiss.

He loves these interludes between the waves of need that are heat.

He knows he’ll probably get half an hour at most, and if they were smart they’d be napping, but it’s pleasant, lying there together, curled up and comfortable, trading lazy kisses and talking while Stiles is still able.

They get twenty five minutes, in the end, before Stiles starts to squirm and pant and paw at him again.

The pattern continues relentlessly - small breaks followed by passionate, noisy, messy sex.   

 

Peter is smarter this time round, and doesn’t hesitate to open the toy box early on, and this time he does it while Stiles is between waves, so that he can choose what he wants Peter to use, instead of blindly grabbing the biggest thing in there.

Of course, he still grabs the biggest thing in there.

‘Hello, Precious” he coos.

Peter laughs when they see that since they last stayed there has been an addition to the box – a large sign in red letters reminding them that **_ALL TOYS REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF BEACON HILLS GRAND HOTEL._**

In smaller letters underneath is a price list, and a note saying that a replica of all items in the chest can be purchased from reception.

Peter can think of a couple of things that would be a perfectly acceptable first wooing gift.

_______________________________________________

 

It’s only four days this time round, which is surprising, but they shrug it off as an anomaly.

They’re both exhausted anyway, and ready to go home.

Stiles just wants to sleep for a week.

So does Peter.

When he recovers though, he’s going to start planning.

After all, he has to Woo the fuck out of Stiles.

 

 

 

 


End file.
